Fast-food restaurants typically have a drive-through window in which customers drive their car up to the window to pay for food after the food is ordered. Frequently, the cashier in the restaurant building and the customer must stretch their arms considerably when exchanging the fast food and payment. Therefore, a retrieval apparatus is needed which can be used to facilitate the secure exchange of fast food and/or payment between a customer and a fast food cashier.